A travers les barreaux
by EvilNanaty
Summary: AU: Ivan Gold est un homme innocent condamné à mort pour meurtre. Sa femme Belle vint lui rendre visite pour la dernière fois. OS.
**A travers les barreaux**

Isabelle French, que l'on appelait Belle lorsque l'on faisait parti de ses proches, entra dans la prison de Storybrooke. Elle connaissait le trajet de chez elle jusqu'ici par cœur, à tel point qu'elle aurait pu s'y rendre les yeux fermés. La tête haute, elle s'efforçait de rester digne lorsqu'elle entrait en ses lieux.

-Tiens, mais c'est Madame Gold, ricana l'employé à l'accueil, un jeune gardien nommé Killian Jones. On vient rendre visite à son pourri de mari ?

Belle essaya de contenir la colère qui grondait en elle. Pour certains, gagner ne suffisait pas. Il fallait ensuite écraser et humilier ceux qui faisaient les frais de la victoire. La jeune femme en avait assez. Les remarques insultantes, les regards de pitié ou de mépris, cela faisait un moment que la jolie brune faisait avec.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle en avait marre de se laisser faire. Et elle n'avait pas le cœur à rester les bras croisés.

-Mr Jones, salua-t-elle d'une voix cassante. Je suis ici pour voir Ivan, mon mari.

L'employé eut un rire bref.

-C'est vrai que c'est la dernière fois pour vous que vous le voyez, s'amusa-t-il.

Son sourire s'élargit en voyant le visage de Mrs Gold se décomposer. Son regard dur s'était brisé, et avait prit une teinte humide. Son sourire poli et froid s'était figé, brisé, et surtout elle avait tourné la tête, ne pouvant plus le regarder en face.

-Allez, ma petite dame, va falloir passer aux fouilles.

D'un geste de la main, il lui désigna le couloir, bien que cela fut inutile. Elle connaissait les règles, ainsi que le chemin. Sans un mot, elle s'avança vers d'autres gardiens, suivant la procédure. D'abord ils fouillèrent son sac à main, avant de la fouiller elle. Comme d'habitude, elle n'avait rien de suspect sur elle, juste un livre et ses papiers. Certains gardiens étaient différents de Jones, comme Will Scarlett, qui regardait la pauvre femme d'un air désolé à chaque fois qu'elle mettait les pieds ici.

-Vous êtes en règle, Mrs Gold.

Belle hocha la tête, l'air épuisée. Accompagnée de Will et d'un autre homme, David Nolan, elle traversa le couloir d'un air calme, malgré son envie de courir, de se jeter dans _sa_ cellule et de l'embrasser, encore et encore, avant de le sortir d'ici…

Elle secoua la tête. Non… Cela n'arriverait pas. La sentence était sans appel. Elle qui était autrefois une battante, se sentait démunie et incapable. Un bruit la fit sortir de ses pensées. Belle vit David prendre son trousseau de clefs et ouvrir la porte, qui conduirait la jeune femme dans la salle des visites.

Malgré elle, son cœur se mit à battre plus fort. _Il_ se tiendrait là, assis sur une chaise, une vitre les séparant. Belle aurait à prendre le combiné pour entendre le son de sa voix rauque, et si douce. Alors, oui, malgré la tristesse et l'angoisse qui lui broyaient le ventre depuis des mois, un étrange sentiment s'empara d'elle. Elle était heureuse de le revoir. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle venait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Voila pourquoi elle endurait les rumeurs, la mauvaise réputation.

Et maintenant la peur de le perdre.

Car c'était ce qui allait arriver. Ce soir, son mari allait… Son Ivan allait…

Belle s'arrêta soudain.

-Mrs Gold ? Mrs Gold ! s'écria Will Scarlett, la voyant commencer à pâlir.

Sa respiration s'était presque arrêtée. Elle pleurait, tout en essayant de retrouver sa respiration. L'air lui manquait. Que lui arrivait-il ? Ses jambes flageolaient, elle ne tenait plus debout. Will l'attrapa de justesse, juste avant qu'elle ne tombe.

 _-Les jurés déclarent Ivan Gold… coupable !_

 _Les coups de maillets se mirent alors à bruire contre le pupitre du juge, tandis que le visage du suspect se décomposa._

 _-Ivan Gold est coupable du meurtre de Thomas et Ashley Boyd, et est ainsi condamné à mort, tonna alors la voix grave et sans appel du juge._

Ivan Gold se réveilla en sursautant. Le visage en sueur, il se redressa péniblement de sa couchette. Il passa une main dans sa chevelure, tremblant. Comme toutes les nuits, il faisait ce rêve. Toutes les nuits depuis la fin de ce procès, il faisait ce rêve, qui relatait alors cet horrible moment où son destin était scellé définitivement, et ce sans la moindre chance de s'en sortir.

Même sans ces stupides rêves, il se rappelait de tout, dans les moindres détails. Son arrestation, dans sa grande demeure à Storybrooke, sous les yeux horrifiés de sa femme, l'enquête, les mois à attendre, ses séances avec son avocate Regina Mills, qui, malgré son acharnement, sa renommée et son grand esprit, s'était fait battre au tribunal par Zelena West qui voulait voir Gold mort.

Oh Ivan était loin d'être un saint, il le reconnaissait. Arrivé d'Ecosse quand il était enfant avec son père, il eut ensuite à se débrouiller seul quand celui-ci l'abandonna sans aucun remord. Il se souvint alors avoir été recueilli par deux vieilles femmes, ce qui provoquait l'hilarité des autres. Il était le vilain petit canard, celui que personne ne respectait. L'orphelin, le moins que rien… Cependant, il réussit à trouver une place dans une usine de quartier, où il suait et se démenait comme un fou, pour pouvoir nourrir sa famille. En effet, il s'était marié à une jeune fille du nom de Milah. Ce n'était pas le grand amour certes, mais Ivan avait toujours aimé Milah sincèrement. Il lui avait fait la cour, -de manière maladroite - et l'avait épousée. Ivan était le plus heureux de tous les hommes lorsque sa femme tomba enceinte, et qu'elle accoucha d'un petit garçon, qu'ils appelèrent Baelfire.

Cependant, il eut un jour un accident à l'usine, et perdit l'usage de sa jambe, l'obligeant à se déplacer avec une canne. Ivan fut donc renvoyé de l'usine, et c'est à cet instant là que Milah commença à le mépriser. Il fallait avouer qu'à l'époque, Ivan était un homme sans défense, et fuyait les conflits. Alors lorsque Milah revenait le soir, tard, et le méprisait, alors qu'elle puait l'alcool, Gold baissait la tête, et préférait s'occuper de son fils. Mais Ivan n'abandonnait pas. Prêt à tout pour récupérer l'amour et l'estime de sa femme, il cherchait du travail.

Après de longues recherches, il finit par trouver quelque chose une petite place dans le monde des affaires. Bien sur, ce n'était pas des gens recommandables, il avait entendu dire, mais Ivan était persuadé qu'il ne tournerait pas mal. Il était juste une sorte … de commis, ou coursier. En tout cas, Ivan s'en moquait. Il avait enfin trouvé un emploi, pour sa femme, et son fils. Lorsqu'il était rentré un soir pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle, il avait trouvé l'appartement vide… Apeuré, il avait alors cru à un cambriolage, ou un enlèvement, seulement rien n'avait disparu et il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte dans leur miteux habitat. Inquiet il avait interrogé le quartier, et même le bar où Milah passait ses journées, et la nouvelle le dévasta :

Milah l'avait trompé pendant des mois, et non seulement elle avait fui avec son amant, mais elle avait emmené Bae avec lui.

Ce choc avait brisé quelque chose en lui. Cette nuit là, quelque chose avait germé en lui. Toute sa chienne de vie, il avait essayé de bien faire, d'être honnête et droit. En retour, le destin lui offrait ça : une jambe cassée, de la solitude, et … la perte de son enfant. Gold s'était alors juré de retrouver son enfant, peu importe ce que lui coûterait. Désormais, il serait maître de son destin.

Et cet ainsi que Gold avait monté les échelons dans le monde des affaires. Il devenait de plus en plus dur, impitoyable, cruel même. Il n'avait pas hésité une seconde à ruiner ceux qui l'avaient formé lorsque cela lui pouvait apporter quelque chose en retour. Les pots de vins, les soirées à fumer des cigares, jouer aux cartes dans des casinos chics lui avait fait tourner la tête, et perdre son objectif de départ. Ses intentions, au départ louables devenaient de moins en moins altruistes.

Gold était devenu un véritable requin des affaires boursière.

Cependant, il était rentré dans le droit chemin lorsque il avait rencontré Belle. Belle était la fille de Maurice French, un homme honnête mais qui avait perdu toute sa fortune. Gold, qui avait alors besoin de quelqu'un pour entretenir sa maison, engagea la jeune Isabelle contre de l'argent. Seulement, il n'avait prévu de tomber éperdument amoureux de sa gouvernante, et n'aurait jamais cru que cet amour serait réciproque. Seulement Ivan, effrayé par ces nouveaux sentiments, avait renvoyé Belle, en lui donnant une assez grosse somme d'argent afin qu'elle et son père puissent retrouver leur situation d'antan. Mais Belle était une femme têtue et obstinée, et malgré les avances d'un jeune homme de bonne famille, Gaston Lumière, elle restait amoureuse de son ancien employeur.

Alors, malgré les peurs et les failles d'Ivan, Belle réussit à percer son masque d'homme d'affaires froid, et conquérir définitivement son cœur. Leur relation ne fut pas sans repos. En effet sa pauvre femme était victime des moqueries, des ragots, car elle fréquentait Mr Gold. Cependant, cela ne suffit pas à séparer le jeune couple, dont les liens devenaient de plus en plus forts. Alors, ils décidèrent de se marier.

Ivan, désireux à présent de se racheter, repartit à la recherche de son fils, accompagné à présent de Belle Gold. Grâce à la réputation et le nom que le vieil homme s'était fait, il ne fut pas difficile, grâce au bouche à oreille, de retrouver la trace de son enfant. Il apprit alors que son fils, rebaptisé Neal Cassidy était marié à une jeune femme du nom d'Emma Swan. Son fils lui expliqua que Milah l'avait emmené avec elle, mais qu'il ignorait que c'était pour ne jamais revenir. Et lorsqu'il fut en âge de comprendre ce que sa mère lui avait fait, et de retrouver le chemin de la maison, il s'était enfui afin de retrouver son père. Or il avait trouvé la maison vide. Bae avoua l'avoir cherché pendant quelques années, avant de se résigner, ayant perdu tout espoir de le retrouver. Furieux envers sa mère, il préféra commencer sa vie de son côté et ne plus jamais retourner chez Milah. Après des années de solitudes, il rencontra Emma. La blonde, orpheline elle aussi, avait trouvé en Neal la force de vouloir aller de l'avant et fonder son propre foyer. Maintenant ils étaient jeunes mariés, ainsi Gold leur offrit en cadeau de mariage un voyage en Europe.

Et ce fut là que tout bascula. Au moment où Ivan était enfin heureux. Il avait retrouvé Bae, il était marié à la plus merveilleuse des femmes, et il avait décidé de prendre sa retraite dans le monde des affaires.

Seulement il fallait croire que le destin s'acharnait contre lui. Encore et toujours. Il pensait être maître de sa vie, mais non, le destin s'était joué de lui. Ivan apprit alors la mort tragique de Thomas et Ashley Boyd, alors enceinte de 7 mois. Thomas avait été exécuté d'une balle venant d'un revolver, alors qu'Ashley avait été torturée, frappée et finalement égorgée. Il avait connu cette femme. Son mari et lui, avaient, il y a quelques années, eut un différent et Gold les avait menacé de mort, devant des dizaines de témoins.

Un soir, alors qu'il dînait avec sa femme, et se demandait ce qu'il ferait maintenant qu'il avait tout son temps libre, la police avait débarqué, et ordonné de mettre les bras bien en évidence, sur la tête. Sous les yeux horrifiés de sa Belle on lui avait passé les menottes, ordonné de garder le silence et brusquement emmené au poste.

Au fil des mois, les preuves contre lui étaient accablantes. Les traces d'ADN, le rapport d'autopsie qui signalait qu'Ashley avait été frappée avec une canne, le revolver qui lui appartenait… Plus des témoignages –sûrement faux, avait répliqué dédaigneusement Ivan- montrant que Gold s'était déjà introduit chez les Boyd. Ainsi, malgré l'acharnement de Regina à essayer de le sauver de ce complot, il avait perdu le procès. De toute façon… personne, hormis Regina, Belle et son fils –qui lui était encore en Europe- n'avaient cru en lui.

Même le juge Albert Spencer, dont le rôle se devait d'être impartial, ne cachait pas son aversion pour l'homme d'affaires et son empressement à clôturer le procès. Ivan revoyait encore et encore son regard satisfait quand il avait entendu la délibération des jurés, le sourire sadique de Zelena, à chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à retourner la situation contre lui, les sifflements et les commentaires de la foule. On l'avait traité de monstre, de Bête, d'assassin d'enfant…

Et sa Belle… sa douce Belle qui subissait, encore une fois, les frais de ses problèmes. Elle qui devait se contenter d'un mari en prison. Elle qui allait devenir … veuve, alors qu'elle était si jeune. Elle était forte, elle était son brin de lumière dans un océan de ténèbres. Elle lui manquait affreusement. Et aujourd'hui, c'était la dernière fois qu'il la voyait. Aujourd'hui, c'était son dernier jour.

Tandis qu'il réalisait enfin qu'il allait mourir, son cœur se serra brusquement. Plus jamais il ne sentirait l'étreinte de Belle, plus jamais ses yeux bleus purs se poseraient sur lui et le regarderaient avec amour, plus jamais ses lèvres douces et rosées se poseraient sur les siennes. Et le son de sa voix ! Le carillon de son rire… disparaîtra aussi.

Il ne reverra non plus son fils. Son Bae qu'il venait de retrouver. Encore une fois, il le perdait. Son seul réconfort était qu'au moins, ceux qu'il aimait restaient en vie. Ils avaient encore le droit de sentir l'air du vent caresser leurs cheveux, leurs visages –chose qu'il n'avait ressenti depuis longtemps-, la chaleur du soleil sur leurs peaux, et de jouir de leur liberté.

Belle et Bae resteraient en vie. La sienne, non. Mais sa vie avait-elle une valeur ? Toute sa vie, on lui martelé qu'il ne valait rien. Milah lui avait un jour dit qu'elle l'aurait préféré mort plutôt que vivant et infirme…

Il secoua la tête, se sentant impuissant. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse abattre. Sa Belle viendrait bientôt, et il ne devait pas faiblir ce dernier jour, pour elle. Il aurait tout l'après-midi pour ensuite pleurer. Pleurer parce qu'en guise d'au revoir, il ne pourrait même pas ne serait-ce que l'effleurer une dernière fois. Désemparé, Ivan frappa le mur, de toutes ses forces.

Etait-ce trop demandé de vouloir un contact humain, une dernière fois, avant de se faire exécuter comme une bête sauvage ?

-Mrs Gold ! Mrs Gold !

Belle ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se trouvait allongée sur le lit de l'infirmerie de la prison, accompagnée des gardiens Scarlet et Nolan.

-Qu'est ce que… qu'est ce que je fais là ? balbutia Belle perdue.

-Tout va bien, lui signala David, vous êtes à l'infirmerie.

Elle se redressa avec précaution, lentement. L'infirmière, une jeune femme brune à l'air timide, lui tendit un verre d'eau.

-Ma pauvre, vous êtes toute pâle. Tenez, buvez, cela vous fera du bien. Je m'appelle Astrid.

Belle, docile, obéit à l'infirmière et but doucement.

-Vous avez fait une crise d'angoisse, expliqua Astrid avec compassion. Et vous avez perdu conscience. Il vous faut du repos, vous êtes tendue. Evitez les émotions fortes pendant quelques temps.

-Je ne peux pas, répondit simplement Belle en terminant son verre, et regardant Astrid droit dans les yeux. Mon mari a besoin de moi. Ce soir il sera exécuté et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul pour sa dernière journée. Et puis… j'ai moi aussi besoin de le voir une dernière fois, ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Astrid la regarda avec tristesse et compassion. Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose de réconfortant à dire, or rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Alors elle posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Mrs Gold.

-Alors allez-y, dit l'infirmière au bout de quelques instants. Vous avez raison.

Belle hocha la tête, et se releva dignement. En cet instant, David Nolan crut reconnaître une part de Gold en elle. Le port de tête droit, les yeux énigmatiques… Il avait entendu dire qu'à force de rester avec une personne, on finissait par se ressembler.

Cependant cette impression ne dura que quelques secondes et Belle eut un petit sourire triste et elle murmura :

-Allons-y.

Au moment où elle quittait l'infirmerie, toujours accompagnée des gardiens, elle entendit la voix d'Astrid lui dire :

-Je vous souhaite du courage pour tout ce que vous avez vécu, et ce que vous allez encore affronter.

Belle ferma un instant les yeux, puis partit sans un mot.

Cette fois-ci le trajet se déroula sans accident. Plus que jamais, le cœur de Belle battait, il résonnait jusque dans ses tempes. Lorsque David ouvrit la porte de la prison, Belle manqua de se ruer à l'intérieur.

La pièce avait, comme d'habitude, cette vieille odeur de renfermé. La pièce était carrée, et au fond, se tenait une petite vitre qui prenait la moitié du mur. Et derrière cette vitre… était assit son Ivan. Vêtu de sa tenue de prisonnier bleue, il restait, aux yeux de Belle, égal à lui-même c'est-à-dire digne et sur de lui.

Il arborait ce sourire en coin mystérieux que Belle trouvait craquant, et ses yeux sombres lui donnaient envie de plonger dedans. Mrs Gold retombait amoureuse de lui, rien qu'en le voyant. Malgré l'émotion et la tension, elle eut un sourire et elle murmura :

-Ivan !

Elle se précipita vers la vitre, et elle s'assied à son tour sur la petite chaise en bois. Elle n'entendit même pas David sortir et fermer la porte. D'habitude, il restait lors des visites, mais pour cette fois, il voulait leur donner un peu d'intimité.

Belle prit le combiné, en même temps que son mari et elle sourit :

-Ivan…

-Ma douce Belle…

Ils se turent un moment, savourant leurs dernières retrouvailles. Gold oublia pendant quelques secondes la vitre qui les séparaient tant le regard amoureux de sa femme le transperçait. Puis il remarqua des cernes sous ses yeux rougis, et surtout ses traits tirés. Alors il chuchota :

-Tu as pleuré.

Belle se décomposa. Quelle idiote elle était ! Elle aurait du songer à se rafraîchir et se remaquiller un peu avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Elle qui voulait paraître forte pour lui, elle s'était plantée.

-Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-elle maladroitement.

Ivan baissa la tête, honteux. Belle ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'il marmonnait, mais elle entendit quelques bribes, comme :

-C'est de ma faute…

-Ivan, fit-elle d'une voix ferme.

Il releva la tête, et il croisa le regard bleu déterminé de sa femme.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, dit-elle une énième fois. Je sais très bien que tu es innocent…

-Ce n'est pas ça ! s'écria-t-il, levant la voix, chose qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis longtemps. Peu importe ce que tu crois, le problème est là ! Je suis considéré comme coupable, et je vais mourir. A cause de moi, tu vas avoir la réputation d'une femme veuve, mariée à un assassin, et plus personne ne voudra jamais refaire sa vie avec toi. C'est peut-être moi qui ai été jugé coupable par les juges, mais c'est moi qui t'ai condamné à une vie de solitude, de mépris. Tu aurais du demander le divorce pendant le procès. Certes, ce n'est pas forcément bien vu de divorcer, mais rien n'est pire que d'être mariée à un tueur…

Belle resta silencieuse face à la tirade de son mari. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle eut envie d'agir avec compassion, mais en même temps de lui botter le derrière. Elle choisit alors de dire d'une voix étrangement calme :

-Qui t'a dit que j'allais refaire ma vie ?

Ivan ouvrit la bouche, mais elle l'interrompit :

-Non écoute moi Ivan. Je m'en fiche de ce que racontent les gens. Les ragots ne m'importent peu. Tu ne m'as condamné en rien du tout. Je suis ta femme, et ma décision était prise lorsque j'ai vu les policiers débarquer chez nous. Je resterais à tes côtés, et ce, quoi qu'il arrive. Je ne me suis même pas posée la question si tu étais coupable où non. Je sais que tu es innocent. Tu n'aurais jamais levé la main sur une femme, et encore moins sur une qui attend un enfant. Pour l'instant je ne veux pas penser à ce qu'il va m'arriver, je veux juste profiter de ce de… dernier moment avec toi.

Au départ, elle avait parlé d'une fois ferme, assurée, mais à la fin, une fois encore sa voix s'était brisée. Ivan baissa à nouveau la tête, honteux. Quel idiot… Il voyait sa femme pour une dernière fois, et au lieu de lui murmurer des mots d'amours, comme elle le méritait, il gâchait tout en s'énervant. D'un coup, il entendit un gloussement, ce qui le surprit fortement. Il leva les yeux et vit un éclat rieur dans le regard de sa femme.

-Excuse-moi, c'est nerveux… Ivan… Nous devons être le seul couple au monde à nous disputer pour des broutilles alors que nous ne nous reverrons plus.

Ivan sourit à son tour. Malgré le tragique de la situation, il dut reconnaître qu'elle n'avait pas tort :

-C'est parce que tu es la seule à savoir me contredire _dearie._

-Je suis la seule aussi à te faire admettre que tu n'as pas toujours raison, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-De nous deux, tu es souvent celle qui a raison, admit Ivan.

La tension, qui s'était alors allégée, revint dans l'atmosphère. Ce n'était plus de la colère qui régnait, mais plus de la résignation et de la tristesse.

Belle le regarda longuement. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait… Son visage fin, son long nez, ses lèvres fines, ses yeux chocolat… Sa chevelure, qu'elle adorait toucher lorsqu'il l'embrassait longuement. Son corps lui manquerait aussi. Ses mains, ses magnifiques mains d'ancien ouvrier, à la fois rudes et délicates. Son odeur bien à lui, mélange subtil d'oranger, légèrement boisée…

Et ses habitudes manqueraient à la jeune femme. Elle ne verrait plus son pincement de lèvres et son froncement de sourcils quand il serait contrarié, son sourire en coin quand il savait d'avance qu'il avait gagné, l'air fier et dédaigneux qu'il avait lorsqu'il était en présence d'inconnus ou personnes qu'il méprisait, le regard langoureux et tendre qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'elle lisait un livre et qu'il pensait qu'elle ne le regardait pas…

Il y avait encore d'autres choses qu'elle ne reverrait pas. Belle ne le verrait plus préparer le thé, et le boire dans sa précieuse tasse, que la jeune femme avait ébréchée quand elle travaillait pour lui. Elle ne le verrait plus attendre avec impatience les lettres de son fils, elle ne le verrait plus s'habiller le matin de ses magnifiques costumes sombres. Elle ne le verrait plus ôter ses vêtements le soir, se glisser dans ses draps, ne sentirait plus son corps contre le sien, ni ses doigts fourrager dans sa chevelure lors de leurs longues nuits passionnées et torrides…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, dit-il d'un coup, faisant sursauter Belle, plongée dans ses souvenirs.

-Comment, comme ça ?

-Comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu me vois.

-C'est pourtant le cas, chuchota Belle d'une voix étranglée.

Elle n'avait pas pu parler plus fort. Cela était au-dessus de ses forces. En la voyant ainsi si fragile, Gold eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter que tout irait bien. Il tenta alors de la consoler, à sa manière.  
-Belle… Ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas vivre, lui sourit-il maladroitement. Une belle vie t'attend.

Belle secoua la tête, tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur son visage :

-J'aurais préféré être à ta place, j'aurais préféré être la condamnée à mort, et que ce soit toi qui…

-Belle, ne redis jamais ça, coupa l'ancien homme d'affaires d'une voix dure. Tu mérites de vivre. Ma vie n'a plus d'importance, elle est déjà bien entamée. J'ai déjà énormément vécu. Tu n'en es qu'au commencement. Cela aurait été du gâchis, si ça avait été toi.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester ou répliquer, il continua :

-Belle… Je ne veux pas que tu t'arrêtes de vivre. Tu es jeune… Tu mérites une belle vie, tu mérites d'avoir un mari, une famille, et même un métier, toi qui es si combattante.

-Mais … tout ça, je voulais le fonder avec toi, murmura-t-elle, en essuyant rageusement une larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

-Belle… continua Ivan, comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te dire ce que je vais te déclarer. Tu es mon héros. Tu n'as pas hésité à troquer ton statut de fille de bonne famille –certes ruinée- pour celui de gouvernante d'un homme considéré comme mauvais, afin d'aider ton père. Tu m'as sauvé de ma propre noirceur. En voulant récupérer mon fils je m'étais perdu moi-même en chemin, et tu m'as aidé à me retrouver, à retrouver mon fils. Et quand le monde entier m'a tourné le dos, tu es la seule à avoir cru en mon innocence. Tu es la seule à me connaître, à connaître ce dont je suis capable.

Belle soupira longuement. Elle posa sa main libre sur la vitre, comme pour caresser le visage de son mari.

-Pour le meilleur et le pire, j'ai juré d'être à tes côtés.

-Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, murmura Ivan, avec un sourire résigné.

Belle s'apprêtait à répondre quand une voix derrière elle retentit, la faisant tressaillir :

-Alors cela arrivera plus tôt que tu ne le penses.

La jeune Mrs Gold se retourna, et fit face à Killian Jones. Que faisait-il là ?

-La visite est terminée.

Belle, scandalisée, répliqua :

-Non, j'ai encore le droit à une heure !

-C'est moi qui travaille au quotidien avec cette ordure, rétorqua le gardien avec un petit sourire. Donc c'est moi qui décide.

-Je ne partirais pas ! s'emporta Belle en se levant de sa chaise et croisant les bras. Elle ne lâchait pas Jones du regard. Il ne lui restait déjà peu de temps avec son mari, elle n'allait pas laisser ce gardien mal embouché le lui prendre.

-Je ne te demandais pas ton avis, cracha Jones en l'attrapant violemment par le bras.

Derrière la vitre, Gold se leva aussitôt :

-Lâche-la tout de suite !

-Ou quoi ? le nargua Jones à travers la vitre, parlant assez fort afin que le condamné l'entende.

Les yeux couleurs chocolat virèrent à l'onyx, et les traits de l'ancien homme d'affaires se durcirent. Jamais en prison il n'avait montré la peur qui le broyait le ventre, que ce soit à ses congénères ou aux gardiens. Toujours il avait gardé son air fier et méprisant, ce qui lui avait permis d'éviter les ennuis, auprès de certains bien mieux bâtis que lui. Cependant, cela lui avait valu la haine de certains. Dont Jones, qui ne rêvait que d'une chose : sa mort.

-Ou tu peux être certain que je casserais la vitre et te montrerais, malgré les apparences, qui a le pouvoir ici. Contrairement à toi, je n'ai rien à perdre, ajouta Gold d'une voix dure.

-Temps de visite terminée, conclut Killian, ignorant les menaces d'Ivan.

Il emmena Belle, malgré le fait qu'elle se débattait comme une perdue, hurlant le prénom de son mari.

-Espèce de fumier, grinça Ivan.

Furieux, il frappa, avec l'aide de sa canne, contre la vitre. Il allait faire payer Jones. S'il touchait à un seul cheveu de sa Belle…

-Hé Gold ! cria Robin Locksley, un autre gardien, qui surgit dans la pièce, étant chargé de le surveiller. Arrêtez tout de suite où je vous remets dans votre cellule !

Il attrapa le bras du condamné, qui ne répondait pas, et continuait d'essayer de briser la vitrine.

-Gold ! Qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive ? insistait Robin. Si vous ne me répondez pas…

-Il a prit ma femme… Mr Jones, coupa Ivan.

Il s'était calmé. Il savait que s'énerver ne lui servait à rien, et surtout, ne lui ramènerait pas sa femme. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son geôlier. Robin Locksley. Il savait que c'était un bon gars, un gardien honnête et droit. Pas comme ce pourri de Jones…

-Elle était en droit de visite. C'était la dernière fois que je la voyais. Et on me l'a prise.

Il détourna le regard de Robin, afin qu'il ne le voit pas sous son jour le plus vulnérable. Il entendit Robin soupirer.

-Je reviens. Je vais la chercher. Mais vous me promettez de rester calme ici, c'est clair ? demanda-t-il d'une voix dure, afin d'être sur que Gold l'écoute.  
Ivan hocha la tête. Il se rassit sur sa chaise dignement, et entendit derrière lui Robin fermer la porte à clef. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Ce n'est pas comme si derrière la porte se tenaient des tas de gardiens qui lui feraient la peau s'il lui prenait l'envie de sortir…

Robin courait dans les couloirs dans la prison. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il allait faire, mais il était furieux contre Jones. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il le trouvait injuste envers les Gold. Certes, Ivan était jugé et condamné, mais cela ne leur donnait pas le droit de les traiter comme des bêtes sauvages. Robin, malgré son métier difficile, restait un homme et droit, qui gardait foi en l'humanité. Il ne savait pas si Gold était vraiment coupable du crime, et à vrai dire, il estimait que ce n'était pas à lui de décider. Son avis n'importait pas. Mais ce qui lui importait, c'était que Mrs Gold était complètement innocente et avait le droit de dire adieu à son mari dignement. Robin avait pris sa décision, et tant pis si c'était contre la procédure.

Il avait enfin rattrapé Jones, qui essayait tant bien que mal de sortir Belle de la prison, mais la jeune femme était décidée à rester.

-Jones ! s'écria Robin en se dirigeant vers eux.

Surpris, le brun lâcha Belle, qui se massa alors le bras, le regardant avec fureur.

-Pas de violence envers les femmes, lâcha Robin quand il arriva enfin à leur hauteur. Vous allez bien ?

Belle ne répondit pas, se contentant d'assassiner Jones du regard.

-Je vais vous ramener à votre mari, murmura Robin.

Les yeux saphirs de Mrs Gold s'arrondirent sous la surprise :

-Vous feriez ça ?

-Oui.

Il lui tendit alors son bras, que Belle saisit sans hésitation. Puis, Robin signala à Jones :

-J'en parlerais au directeur, si tu ne changes pas tout de suite ton comportement.

Et sans un regard pour le gardien, ils partirent.

Belle était soulagée qu'un gardien soit venu l'aider. Et surtout, la ramener à son mari. L'angoisse l'avait saisie quand on l'avait tirée de cette salle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu terminer ses adieux de cette manière. Elle allait remercier Robin lorsqu'elle remarqua qu'ils avaient dépassé la salle des visites. Intriguée, elle déclara :

-Mais… vous avez raté la porte.

Sans répondre, Robin continua son chemin. Belle fronça les sourcils. Un doute affreux s'empara d'elle. Et si c'était un autre piège ?

Robin sortit alors ses clefs, et ouvrit une porte, que Belle ne connaissait pas. Elle n'était jamais allée jusque là. Anxieuse, mais curieuse, elle décida de rester avec Robin. Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, Belle poussa un petit cri. C'était donc l'envers du décor de la prison de Storybrooke. Ebahie, elle vit alors des tas de cellules sous ses yeux. Des gardiens de prisons qui faisaient des rondes, certains semblant s'ennuyer, d'autres ayant l'air prêts à mordre sur les prisonniers. Belle et Robin marchèrent le long du couloir, tandis que la jeune femme s'efforçait d'ignorer les sifflements des détenus en la voyant passer.

Lorsque les cellules furent derrière elle, Belle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée, mais l'angoisse revint quand elle réalisa que c'était le quotidien de son mari pendant son incarcération. Robin s'arrêta alors devant une nouvelle porte. Il sortit son trousseau, et l'ouvrit sans plus attendre. Puis avec un sourire, il poussa la porte :

-Vous avez une heure.

Belle s'avança timidement, puis quand elle réalisa ce que Robin venait de faire, elle se tourna vers lui :

-Vous… êtes sur ?

-Oui. Plus que jamais.

Belle, émue aux larmes, le remercia du regard avant de courir dans la petite pièce où se tenait son mari et se jeter dans ses bras.

Gold attendait patiemment que la porte d'accès des visiteurs s'ouvre… cependant elle restait bel et bien fermée. Il serra les poings en songeant que Robin l'avait bien eu. Il allait mourir ce soir nom d'un chien ! Et non seulement il n'avait pas le droit de voir sa femme mais en plus on se moquait de lui à ses dépens !

Maintenant qu'il était seul, il s'autorisa à craquer. Les yeux embués, il admit enfin qu'il avait peur de mourir. Savoir qu'aujourd'hui était sa dernière journée le terrorisait. Qu'est ce qu'il allait lui arriver ? La veille, un prêtre était venu le voir et avait commencé à parler de l'au-delà, le Paradis, l'Enfer… Au départ, le prêtre était conciliant, et ne jugeait pas les actions de l'ancien homme d'affaires. Ivan avait alors confié qu'il n'était pas croyant, ce qui avait alors choqué le religieux qui était aussitôt parti, furieux qu'on le dérange pour un assassin qui allait pourrir en Enfer.

Ivan ne croyait pas à tout cela, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir des craintes. Allait-il souffrir ? Le cœur battant, il songea que ce n'était pas le pire. Le pire c'est que plus jamais il ne reverrait la lumière naturelle du jour, l'odeur fraîche de la nature…

Il ne se verrait pas vieillir aux côtés de Belle, et ne verrait jamais son fils devenir papa à son tour. Tous ces bonheurs, qu'il avait enfin cru possible, lui étaient de nouveau arrachés, et cette fois définitivement. Il n'y aurait pas de retour possible ce soir. Il mourrait.

Gold essuya ses yeux humides quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. C'était sûrement Robin qui lui annonçait qu'il devait rentrer dans sa cellule. Il commençait à peine à se lever quand il vit une tornade brune lui bondir dessus :

-Ivan !

Surpris, le condamné vit sa femme l'enlacer. A son contact, son corps tout entier frissonna. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Il en aurait oublié les sensations que procuraient les contacts humains. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa femme, toucher sa chevelure brune et douce.

-Belle.

Elle releva ses yeux saphirs sur lui. Alors sans attendre plus longtemps, elle l'embrassa, passant ses mains autour de son cou. Gold ne se fit pas prier et répondit à l'appel de ses baisers. Ce baiser, à la fois passionné et désespéré était le plus intense des baisers qu'Ivan n'avait jamais eu. Il pouvait ressentir à la fois tout l'amour et le chagrin que sa femme portait sur ses épaules. Une fois qu'ils furent à bout de souffle, Belle posa son front contre celui de son mari.

-Tu es là… murmura le condamné.

-Jusqu'au bout, je serais avec toi Ivan. Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais.

Ces mots atteignirent l'ancien homme d'affaires, et il la remercia du regard. Il le savait. Même s'il ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait l'aimer et rester à ses côtés.

-On a combien de temps ? demanda Gold en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme.

-Une heure. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Une dernière heure avec sa bien-aimée. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il avait envie de faire avec elle. Il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Alors son regard se posa sur le sac de sa femme et il demanda :

-Tu as amené un livre ?

La jeune femme, embarrassée, répondit :

-Oh … Oui, je … j'en avais besoin.

-Tu pourrais me lire un passage ? demanda-t-il.

La jeune femme acquiesça. Elle se releva et alla s'asseoir, adossée contre le mur. Gold la suivit en claudiquant, et du mieux qu'il put à cause de sa jambe, il s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les genoux de sa femme. Avec tendresse, elle lui sourit puis commença la lecture.

Au fur et à mesure qu'elle lisait, elle caressait avec douceur ses cheveux. Dans la pièce, on entendait la voix mélodieuse de Belle, ainsi que le souffle apaisé de son mari, qui écoutait attentivement.

Ils en oublièrent tout : où ils se trouvaient, ce qui allait leur arriver, la mort. En ce moment, seul l'instant présent comptait. Ils ne surent combien de temps cet instant dura. Gold frissonnait de bonheur lorsqu'il sentait les doigts de sa femme dans ses chevelures, et le contact chaud de son corps lui faisait un bien fou. Cela faisait tellement longtemps… Pendant un court moment, Ivan était totalement heureux. Il profitait. Il avait toujours adoré regardé Belle lire, et surtout quand elle lisait à voix haute. Sa voix était comme une douce musique, et il ne se lassait pas de l'entendre. Il voyait ses yeux bouger au fur et à mesure qu'elle déchiffrait le texte, et voir ses lèvres remuer ainsi faisait naître chez l'ancien homme d'affaires des papillons dans le ventre.

Puis, lorsqu'elle termina son passage, elle ferma avec douceur le livre qu'elle posa à côté d'elle. Ivan se redressa, puis le visage tourné vers elle, il murmura :

-Merci.

Et sans plus attendre, il posa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jamais une heure ne passa aussi vite aux yeux de Belle. Après avoir lu l'histoire à son mari, ils avaient alors profité du peu de temps qu'il leur restait. Ils s'étaient regardés longtemps, comme s'ils avaient peur d'oublier le visage de l'autre. Ils avaient évoqué des souvenirs heureux, de leur passé, comme pour se rappeler de l'époque où ils étaient insouciants, et heureux. Ce temps leur paraissait si loin… Certes tout n'avait pas été rose dans leur couple, mais au moins la mort n'avait pas plané au dessus de leurs têtes, telle une épée de Damoclès.

Lorsque Belle entendit la clef crocheter dans la serrure, son corps entier se tendit. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines, et son cœur se figea. Inconsciemment, elle serra fort la main de son mari, qui lui gardait tant bien que mal un visage impassible.

Le moment fatidique était arrivé. Belle, les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers Ivan :

-Non… Je ne veux pas te perdre.

Robin et David entrèrent dans la salle. Le second prit la parole d'une voix hésitante :

-C'est l'heure, Mrs Gold.

La jeune femme serra fort le poignet de son mari, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ivan… Je ne veux pas que tu meures !

Et, se moquant alors des convenances, oubliant la présence des deux autres, elle éclata en sanglot. Elle ne voulait plus se montrer forte, telle une guerrière. Elle allait perdre l'amour de sa vie, elle ne savait pas si un jour elle s'en remettrait.

-Belle… ça va aller, chuchotait Ivan, bien qu'au fond de lui il avait également envie de pleurer.

Il ignora les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux couleurs onyx, et il murmura :

-Ca va aller… Je serais toujours là, avec toi, quoi qu'il arrive, Belle.

Voyant que Mrs Gold ne faisait aucun geste pour partir, David s'avança vers elle et tenta de lui prendre le bras avec douceur mais elle se dégagea d'un geste brusque :

-Non ! Je ne veux pas le quitter !

-Mrs Gold… insistait David.

-Mais il n'est pas coupable ! S'écria alors la jeune femme avec colère, tandis que les larmes inondaient son visage. Il n'a tué personne, il n'a pas le droit de mourir !

-Belle… dit alors Ivan d'une voix ferme mais douce. Calme-toi. Ça va aller.

Une voix intérieure lui asséna le contraire, mais il choisit de ne pas le montrer. Pour Belle il devait rester fort. Pour elle il ne devait pas lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Sinon, il savait qu'elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Cependant il avait lui aussi de s'effondrer, et de les supplier de l'épargner. Mais il ne le ferait jamais. Il était condamné, et aucune échappatoire n'était possible.

-Je t'aime Belle, fit-il en lui caressant le visage. Tu m'as rendu plus fort.

Il pouvait sentir les larmes, toujours en train de couler, mouiller son propre visage. Lorsqu'il décolla son visage du sien, il lui murmura :

-Sois heureuse. Va découvrir le monde, comme tu l'as toujours souhaité. Il faut que tu vives.

Belle, incapable de répondre, hocha la tête. Elle déposa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de son époux et lui déclara :

-Je t'aime.

Puis lorsque le moment vint de le lâcher, Belle n'aurait jamais cru que la douleur serait aussi intense. Elle eut l'impression qu'on lui lacérait le cœur. Et elle manqua cruellement d'air. Son cerveau tournait à cent à l'heure. Elle allait abandonner l'homme de sa vie dans cette pièce. C'était fini. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait. Ce soir il allait mourir et elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Anéantie, elle quitta la pièce, les yeux rivés sur son mari, qui la regardait aussi. Robin resta avec elle, tandis que David allait raccompagner Gold dans sa cellule une fois que la jeune femme serait partie.

Refaire le chemin inverse avait été une torture pour Belle. Elle continuait de pleurer en silence, le corps tremblant. Elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle-même allait mourir aussi ce soir. Les yeux brouillés par les larmes, elle avait l'impression que son monde cesserait d'exister. Comment allait-elle vivre sans lui ? Certes, elle avait toujours été une femme qui prônait l'indépendance, mais l'idée qu'Ivan meure lui était absolument insupportable.

-Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir dans cet état, lui lança d'un coup Robin.

-Je ne conduis pas… c'est mon chauffeur qui m'a amené. Il faut que je l'appelle.

-Non, fit Robin avec fermeté. Je vais vous ramener chez vous.

Une fois rentrée dans sa demeure, Belle se sentit lasse. Vidée, épuisée, elle s'effondra sur son canapé dans le living-room. La maison lui parut encore plus lugubre qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. Elle eut à nouveau envie de pleurer, mais cette fois n'eut même pas la force. Son chagrin était tel qu'elle se sentait incapable de rien.

-Ivan…

Elle se leva et regarda alors l'horloge, et vit qu'elle indiquait 17h. Il ne lui restait que deux heures à vivre…

 _Deux heures à vivre… c'est tout ce qu'il me reste_ , songea Ivan dans sa cellule.

Il n'avait pas eu la chance de dire au revoir à son fils. Toujours coincé en Europe, celui-ci avait été dévasté de ne pas pouvoir revenir quand il apprit la condamnation de son père. Comment lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ? Ce qu'il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avouer quand il l'avait retrouvé des années après l'avoir perdu ?

Une idée germa dans son esprit. Il se dirigea alors vers les barreaux de sa cellule et appela discrètement David qui faisait une ronde. Hésitant, le gardien se dirigea vers lui :

-Oui ?

-Je… j'aimerais écrire une lettre.

-Une lettre ?

-A mon fils. Il n'est pas aux Etats-Unis, alors je ne peux pas lui dire au revoir de vive voix.

-Je comprends.

David partit, puis il revint cinq minutes après muni d'un stylo plume et d'une feuille blanche.

-Merci.

Gold se rassied sur sa couchette, et réfléchit pendant quelques minutes, puis commença à écrire :

 _Bae,_

 _J'aurais aimé voir une dernière fois l'homme que tu es devenu, mais comme le destin nous sépare encore une fois, je vais t'écrire ces mots afin que tu saches tout ce que je ressens._

 _Quand tu es parti, quand on t'a enlevé loin de moi, c'était comme si une partie de moi était morte ce soir là. Ensuite, j'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour te retrouver. J'étais prêt à tout, surtout au pire, pour toi._

 _En chemin, je me suis perdu, j'avais perdu mes objectifs, mais Belle… Nous lui devons notre réunion, mon fils, même si elle fut brève._

 _Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais aimé voir. Toi et ta femme devenir parents aurait été le plus grand bonheur pour moi. Tu aurais accompli ce que l'on m'a lâchement retiré._

 _Tu feras un père formidable. Tu seras celui qui saura changer les traditions familiales de cette famille qui me semble maudite._

 _J'aimerais tellement te serrer dans mes bras, au moins une dernière fois avant que je ne monte à l'échafaud._

 _Tu sais, j'ai tenu bon devant Belle, mais je … j'ai peur de mourir, fils. Ce soir, quand ces hommes me ôteront la vie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je te raconte mes craintes. Peut-être que les écrire est plus aisé que les prononcer à voix haute. Au moins une autre personne saura ce qu'a ressenti le ''grand'' Ivan Gold avant de mourir._

 _Je te souhaite une belle, longue et heureuse vie, Bae. Je t'imagine froncer les sourcils et marmonner ''Je m'appelle Neal maintenant'', mais pour moi, tu seras toujours mon petit Baelfire. Je t'aime Bae._

 _Je t'embrasse,_

 _Papa._

Une fois qu'il signa sa lettre, il eut un petit sourire satisfait. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire. Ivan rangea soigneusement sa lettre dans sa tenue de prisonnier, puis il s'allongea, sa jambe se mit à le lancer douloureusement.

Gold se consola en se disant que la douleur de sa jambe lui faisait oublier ses tourments intérieurs. Du moins un court instant.

 _On était toujours seul face à la mort_ , songea Gold, angoissé.

Seulement, il serait hors de question qu'il ne montre ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de peur envers ses geôliers. Il aurait la tête haute, se montrerait digne, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Ses pensées seraient tournées vers ceux qu'il aimait, mais jamais il ne montrerait sa peur de mourir. Ça serait leur prouver qu'ils avaient gagné.

Et Ivan détestait perdre, même lorsqu'il était démuni.

Un bruit de trousseau de clef attira son attention. Il vit alors Nolan ouvrir sa cellule. Son cœur se mit à battre douloureusement. Etait-ce donc déjà l'heure ?

Angoissé, il déglutit douloureusement, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'il se leva, ses jambes semblaient être en coton. Il attrapa sa canne, et claudiqua jusqu'au gardien de prison qui le regardait avec pitié et compassion. D'un geste très calme, malgré sa main qui tremblait, il tendit la lettre à David :

-Vous la donnerez à Belle. Elle saura à qui elle est destinée.

L'homme hocha la tête. Le gardien fut rejoint par Killian, Will et Robin, qui devaient encadrer le condamné. Seul Jones avait un sourire en coin, mais n'émit aucun commentaire. Ivan tentait de garder son masque impassible et son port de tête digne, mais son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait dans le couloir de la mort. Il regardait droit devant lui, essayant de rester concentré à ne pas montrer ses émotions, mais il sentait son corps trembler. Son cœur battait fort, il résonnait dans ses tempes.

Il allait mourir.

On allait l'exécuter, tel un chien malade, une bête sauvage. L'humiliation absolue. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Nolan et Jones s'étaient arrêtés devant une porte. Ça y est. C'était fini. Ivan, pendant un court instant, ferma les yeux. Il allait mourir.

Une fois la porte ouverte, il vit une petite salle carrée, couleur grisâtre et monotone, sans fenêtres. Au fond se trouvait l'instrument qui lui ôterait la vie : une chaise électrique. A la vue de celle-ci, il chancela. Il remarqua à peine l'homme chargé de le faire exécuter, qui vérifiait si le matériel était en marche.

-Je pense que ça sera douloureux, ricana Killian Jones en remarquant son malaise.  
Ivan lui lança un regard noir, ce qui détonait avec la pâleur de son visage. Puis, d'un geste méprisant, il lui tendit sa canne :

-Je veux que ce soit ma femme qui récupère mes dernières affaires.

Puis, sans attendre sa réponse, il marcha, faisant ses derniers pas jusqu'à la chaise en s'efforçant de paraître le plus fier possible, refusant l'aide de Robin pour marcher.

Une fois assis sur la chaise, le bourreau, dénommé Dr Whale, lui demanda :

-Avez-vous une dernière volonté avant de mourir ?

Gold réfléchit un instant. Il prononcerait sûrement ses dernières paroles. Il fallait les choisir soigneusement. Qu'allait-il dire ?

-Sois heureux, mon fils, chuchota-t-il, comme pour lui-même.

Les quatre gardiens sanglèrent le condamné aux poignets, chevilles, ainsi qu'au torse. On lui mit également un sac sur sa tête.

Lorsqu'il fut enfin dans le noir, une larme perla sur la joue de l'ancien homme d'affaires. Ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers son fils, à qui il souhaitait tout le bonheur possible, et sa femme. Il imagina alors deux grands yeux saphirs le fixer, puis il vit le sourire rosé de sa Belle. Elle était magnifique… comme la première fois qu'il l'avait vue.

-Je t'aime, murmurait-elle.

Et ce fut le sourire aux lèvres, et les larmes pleins les yeux qu'il répondit en retour :

-Je t'aime aussi.

Lorsque les coups de 19h sonnèrent, Belle eut l'impression qu'elle mourrait. Incapable de se tenir debout, elle tomba à genoux et éclata à nouveau en sanglot.

-Ivan…

Elle ignora combien de temps elle resta ainsi à pleurer et à chuchoter le nom d'Ivan. C'était fini. Il était mort. Elle n'arrivait pas mettre les mots sur ce qu'elle ressentait, tant la douleur était grande. Son cœur hurlait, il était en miettes. Belle avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait l'air, que la pièce devenait irrespirable. Elle devrait peut-être ouvrir la fenêtre… Seulement elle était incapable de se lever.

Belle voulait que tout s'arrête, la douleur était insupportable. Elle tapa du poing contre le sol, tant elle souffrait. Son mari était mort. Mort, il était mort ! Elle l'avait perdu, elle avait perdu son Ivan. A cette pensée, elle suffoqua. La douleur n'était plus mentale, elle avait l'impression d'être engourdie, paralysée.

Est-ce que cette douleur, qui paraissait marquée au fer rouge partirait un jour ?

C'est sur cette pensée que Belle se sentit sombrer dans les ténèbres.

 _20 ans plus tard, en Ecosse._

Isabelle Gold terminait sa tasse de thé, tandis qu'elle bouquinait dehors. C'était dans la nature qu'elle aimait le plus lire, parce qu'en plus des mots qui la berçaient, elle pouvait sentir le vent caresser ses cheveux, ainsi que la douce chaleur réconfortante du soleil. Elle inspira profondément, tandis qu'elle entendit un bruit familier au loin. Avec un sourire, elle se leva de sa chaise en osier, et commença à marcher le long de l'allée. Elle reconnut la voiture pétaradante de son beau-fils. Comme d'habitude, il se gara en vrac dans l'immense terrain que possédait la veuve.

-Neal, fit-elle chaleureusement.

-Bonjour Belle ! Comment tu vas ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire, tout en enlaçant l'homme, tandis qu'Emma et leur jeune fils Henry descendaient de la voiture.

Une fois les embrassades terminées, Belle les conduisit dans sa maison. C'était une maison de campagne rustique mais bien aménagée que la jeune femme avait racheté lorsqu'elle avait décidé de quitter les Etats-Unis. Ecoeurée par le système américain et capitaliste, et par le complot dont avait été victime Ivan, elle avait eu besoin de venir vivre dans le berceau de son mari. Maintenant fortunée grâce à la somme d'argent conséquente qu'elle reçut en héritage, elle s'était achetée dans un hameau cette maison ainsi qu'un grand terrain. Neal et sa famille lui rendaient visite le plus souvent possible.

Neal savait que faire son deuil avait été éprouvant pour sa belle-mère. Lui et Emma, qui étaient en lune de miel au moment des accusations du procès, n'avaient pu regagner les Etats-Unis. En effet, impossible de trouver un bateau pouvant les ramener. Ils n'avaient pu que rentrer qu'une semaine après l'exécution de Gold. Il avait retrouvé une Belle effondrée et détruite. Elle avait pu récupérer les affaires de prisonnier de son mari, et même eu droit à des funérailles. Elles furent brèves et simples, mais intenses.

Belle était aussi pleine de rancœur envers la justice américaine, ainsi que les vrais coupables, qui étaient en fait des anciens associés d'Ivan. Ils avaient tué les Boyd, menacé les témoins, soudoyé le juge afin de faire payer Gold, qui les avait trahi et ruiné des années auparavant. La justice avait voulu dédommager la veuve avec de l'argent et des plates excuses que Belle, écoeurée, avait refusé. Elle remercia cependant Regina. En effet, ce fut elle qui retrouva les coupables. Toujours convaincue de l'innocence de son client, elle s'était battue afin que Mr Gold ait le droit de ne plus être considéré comme coupable. Belle lui envoyait régulièrement de ses nouvelles depuis son départ de Storybrooke.

Après s'êtres rapatriés en Ecosse, Belle et Neal choisirent d'aller une fois par an aux Etats-Unis, afin de rendre hommage à Ivan Gold.

-J'ai nos billets pour le voyage, sourit son beau-fils. J'ai pris le bateau, comme je sais que tu as peur des avions.

-Je ne fais pas confiance aux engins qui volent, soupira Belle, l'air taquin, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver dedans ! Le bateau c'est bien plus sûr.

Ainsi, malgré l'immense blessure que Belle couvait depuis ses années, elle avait des moments où elle riait et passait de bons moments. Oh, bien entendu elle avait essayé de refaire sa vie avec un homme, mais Belle finissait toujours par se lasser. Ils avaient tous eu des traits communs avec son mari, mais aucun n'avait pu ne serait-ce que l'égaler. La jeune femme, qui commençait à vieillir, comprit que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ivan était unique et qu'elle ne revivrait jamais cette relation. Alors Belle préféra rester seule, plutôt que de perdre son temps dans des relations fades qui ne dureraient pas.

L'après-midi en compagnie des Cassidy se déroula très bien. Belle, en cuisinière accomplie avait une fois de plus fait des merveilles et croulé sous les compliments d'Emma. Elle se comportait en parfaite grand-mère envers Henry, et lui racontait des anecdotes sur sa vie en Amérique. Une fois ou deux elle avait même évoqué son mari, ce qu'elle faisait rarement.

Le soir, elle se coucha le sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entamait son pèlerinage.

Le lendemain, Neal et Belle partirent tôt, Emma et Henry dormaient encore. Dans la voiture jusqu'au grand port de Glagsgow, le trajet fut silencieux.

Ils ne parlaient peu durant ce pèlerinage, chacun préférant se recueillir sereinement. Les quelques jours dans le bateau furent pareils peu éloquents. Belle passait ses journées dans sa cabine à lire, tandis que Neal flânait sur le pont.

Une fois arrivés à New-York, ils devaient encore voyager jusqu'à Storybrooke dans le Maine. Suivant les années ils faisaient du stop ou ils s'y rendaient en taxi. Cette année ils choisirent de louer une voiture. Belle choisit de louer une Cadillac, en hommage à son mari. Ils roulèrent encore longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à Storybrooke dans la fin d'après-midi. Sans plus attendre, ils se dirigèrent dans le cimetière, -même si Belle fit un détour chez le fleuriste afin d'acheter une rose.-

C'était un lieu morbide, où personne ne se rendait. Les tombes étaient peu entretenues, et l'endroit n'était pas fleuri, seules des racines subsistaient. Rapidement le duo gagna la tombe d'Ivan Gold. Belle posa, comme à son habitude, la rose sur sa tombe, et enlevait celle de l'année précédente, où ce qu'il en restait. Neal ôtait les racines et la poussière du mieux qu'il pouvait, afin que la tombe de son père soit la plus belle et plus propre possible.

Belle caressa la pierre de ses doigts fins, tandis qu'elle sentait le vent caresser avec douceur sa chevelure et sa joue, tel un murmure.

-Oui, je t'aime aussi, Ivan.

 **FIN**


End file.
